La nueva historia del Dragón
by martincucchi
Summary: Rias es llevada por el Issei falso y este pide ayuda al equipo Vali pero estos para ayudarlo le dan una condicion el de que se les Una como su nuevo lider de la Chaos Brigade reveldandole un secreto sobre el ¿Cual será? Mucho harem a seguir y una guerra .
1. Chapter 1

Hola una nueva fic de un anime diferente estoy recomenzando a escribir y la idea surgió por el final de episodio 10 de High School Dxd Born bueno sin más el cap .

Capítulo 1: Prologo

Se había pasado un día desde que el falso Issei se había llevado a la presidenta y consiguieron contactar a Vali que los encontró al final del día en la casa de Issei cuando llegaron alla estaban Vali , Kuroca(hermana de Koneko) y por sorpresa Ophis(La líder de la Chaos Brigade).

-¿Para qué me llamaste Issei? Dijo Vali

-Necesito un favor dijo Issei contándole lo ocurrido que su presidenta había sido llevada por su falso por la maldición de Loki en el Grieta Dimensional.

-¿Quieres nuestra ayuda? Pregunto Ophis.

-Si dijo Issei.

-Pero que ganaríamos a cambio dijo Kuroka.

-Lo que ustedes quieran de mi dijo Issei.

-Bueno te ayudaremos pero debemos negociarlo en un lugar privado dijo Ophis.

-Chicos no me sigan dijo Issei a lo que de mal gusto todos aceptaron.

Los cuatro subieron al cuarto de Issei y Kuroka puso in sello de silencio con su Senjutsu.

-Cual son los términos Ophis-Sama dijo Issei.

-Primero mi nombre es Kani y segundo llámame de Nee-San dijo Kani.

-Ok ahora los términos dijo Issei.

-Son los siguientes que tengas un hijo con Kuroka y conmigo también que nos ayudes a derrotar al DD y que te nos unas como uno de los líderes dijo Kani.

-Tienes algo debajo de la manga y acepto tus condiciones si me ayudan con mi descontrol y me cuentan la verdad sobre llamarte Nee-San dijo Issei serio.

-Sí que eres listo bueno es porque tú tienes 100 mil años y eres mi hermano mayor nuestros padres eran los dos dioses más poderosos y tu heredaste todo el poder de ambos por eso te sellaron y luego antes de morir te enviaron a la Tierra donde tu padres te encontraron y criaron nuestros padres son los fundadores de la Chaos Brigade también con el entrenamiento que nuestros padres nos dejaron te convertirás en el más fuerte y te quiero contar el verdadero motivo de nuestro grupo es querer unir a todas las razas como ya lo fueron convirtiéndose en su mayor enemigo dijo Kani.

-Salvaremos a Rías retiraremos la maldición y si estoy en lo correcto esa maldición o parte oscura que salía de mí era mi parte defectuosa o mejor dicho por eso no pude efectuar el juggernaut drive pero luego de esto me iré con ustedes luego de despedirme dijo Issei.

-Correcto entonces Issei-Kun somos amigos a partir de ahora dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

-No somos amigos somos una familia dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Terminaron la conversa y se fueron con los otros a decirle la noticia.

-Es lo siguiente chicas y chicos solo Issei-Kun puede ir por ser un dragón y los de la Chaos Brigade tienes un Senjutsu especial lo que les permite estar allí dijo Vali.

-Entonces están solos dijo Azazel .

-En este momento estamos partiendo junto a 2 compañeros más hasta luego dijo Kuroka.

Luego los 4 desapareciendo apareciendo junto a So Goku y otro miembro un hombre con lentes y un de las ultimas espadas escalibur (la realidad no me acuerdo el nombre le pondré un nombre a mi elección) llamado Takashi .

-Por fin te nos unes Issei dijo Goku.

-Todavía no tenemos una última misión por Rias salvarla de un copia mía generada por una maldición de Loki que están en la grieta dimensional.

-Si ese es el caso vayamos de una vez dijo Takashi.

Terminando la conversa se fueron a aventurar dentro de la grieta atrás de Rias que la encontraron rápidamente por una sensación de Issei o mejor dicho un presentimiento.

 **(Issei pensando: Que es esta extraña sensación no puede ser acaso yo me he de mi Hermosa y anhelada Presidenta enamorado estoy pero ahora no es necesario pensar en eso y sino salvarla aunque nunca se lo puede decir)Fin del pensamiento.**

No demoro mucho y el grupo llego a donde estaban los dos el Issei falso y Rias Hipnotizada.

-Issei nosotros nos encargaremos de tu yo falso y de tus espaldas debes llegar a Rias y despertarla para salvarla retirándole la maldición como ella te lo retiro a ti cunado perdiste el control dijo Vali .

-Cuento con ustedes dijo Issei .

Los del grupo fueron contra el Issei falso mientras esquivaban por poco los ataques de Rias pero consiguieron atraparlo después de un rato intentándolo y se fueron con el Issei falso hacia otro sitio dejando solos a Rias e Issei .

Rias seguía atacando y golpe muy duro a Issei que no se atrevía a golpear a su amada luego de levantarse varias veces y quedar muy lastimado Draig le hablo:

-Chico porque no usas esa técnica para burlar el control mental o mejor dicho liberarla pero luego tendrás que liberar su maldición como solo tú sabes dijo Draig.

-Casi me olvido de eso gracias compañero dijo Issei .

Luego Issei comienza su contrataque con su nueva técnica Comunicación de Tetas prediciendo todos los ataques de Rias y penetrando su mente y con ayuda de Draig liberando el hipnotismo y penetrando su mente y luego Issei de encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro donde vio a su presidenta Rias atrapada en una especie de Capullo y a otro ser totalmente oscuro que se fue transformando en Rias y el mismo se dio cuenta que era falsa o sea era la maldición .

-Aléjate de Aquí y devuélveme al Issei que me ama dijo Rias .

-¿A que te refieres? Dijo Issei.

-Yo siempre hice todo por ti pero tu siempre llamas a todas por sus nombres como a Akeno que es la vice-presidenta la llamas de Akeno-San y sales con ellas , la besaste varias veces igual que a Asia incluso Koneko que recién se interesa por ti siempre está contigo pero a mi me llamas de Presidenta siempre y me dejas sola me sentía celosa y muy sola , de pronto llego el me acogió , me trato bien quiero volver con el no contigo sal Issei falso yo te amo , siempre lo he hecho y tú solo has jugado conmigo dijo Rias llorando.

Esas palabras golpearon donde más dolía pero él pensaba en algo

 **(Issei pensando** : **tiene razón soy de lo peor solo he jugado con ella pero verdaderamente la amo y amar es proteger y una vez más no puedo proteger lo que amo pero no puedo rendirme sino ella morirá debo cambiar esta situación por ella) Final del pensamiento.**

Rias se acercaba con su magia al máximo atacando a Issei que fue afectado casi por todas pero consiguió levantarse y seguir.

-Realmente no lo entiendes verdad impostor dijo Rias que iba ahora con un puño.

Pero Issei le agarra el puño y la abrasa diciendo las siguientes palabras:

-Realmente soy de lo peor tu siempre me protegiste como tu amado hombre no como un simple miembro de la familia y yo siempre quise seguir creciendo para un día estar a tu altura como un demonio de la más alta clase ya que yo me considero de la peor clase quería ser un guerrero muy poderoso para protegerte de todo mal eso es lo que he hecho, siempre intente alejarme para no hacerme sufrir porque siempre pensé que lo que tu sentías era puramente un cariño de hermano como se lo tienes a Asia , los otros pero estaba equivocado porque asi pensaba en sentir menor dolor porque el verte me rompía y cada abraso tuyo ,tu rostro , tu cabello rojo carmesí eran todo en mi día porque yo te amo Rias Gremori y siempre lo voy a hacer , discúlpame por no darme cuenta y dejarte sufrir dijo Issei

Al escuchar eso la Rias que era cubierta por un aura oscura se transformó en luz luego se fue a volver con Rias que caía del capullo y recobraba la conciencia.

-Lo que dijiste fue verdad Issei dijo Rias.

-Si pero no me lo puedo perdonar por todo tu sufrimiento es por eso que cuando vuélvanos me iré para nunca más volver te he lastimado demasiado dijo Issei .

-No quiero eso quiero que te quedes dijo Rias llorando .

-Luego veremos eso, ahora hay que destruir ese impostor dijo Issei llevando una confirmación de Rias .

En el mundo real Issei e Rias salieron de la grieta y se dirigieron a otro lugar por coincidencia fue el lugar donde fue derrotado Loki cuando llegaron escucharon lo siguiente :

-Yo aquel que Despertara... A los dos dragones Celestiales que robaron el principio de la Dominación de Dios...Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"... Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación... Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí" ""Juggernaut Drive""

Cuando vieron el Issei falso se había trasformado en el Dragon inperfecto igual a Issei y Vali se estaba preparando para hacerlo también cunado Issei apareció:

-Yo debo derrotarlo sino no puedo ser llamado de el Issei original dijo Issei a los que todos asintieron.

-Atrás Rias puede ser peligroso dijo Issei a lo que todos se fueron unos metros atrás y Issei comenzó a decir:

-Yo aquel que Despertara... A los dos dragones Celestiales que robaron el principio de la Dominación de Dios...Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"... Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación... Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí" ""Juggernaut Drive""

Al terminar Issei se conviertio em um dragon solo que este era diferente tenia 6 alas em vez de dos y era más grande.

-Va a perder el control dijo Rias

-Solo observa dijo Vali

-No se preocupe por mi presidenta dijo Issei dentro del Juggernaut Drive.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Rias .

-Es simple de la otra vez quien lo controlo fue esta parte maldita que les puso Loki dijo Vali explicándole lo de la maldición.

-O sea Issei aquella vez no era el solamente lo que hizo fue el otro por eso perdió el control pero ahora es el mismo por eso él tiene el control dijo Rias siendo asentida por Vali pero luego que termino la conversa llegaron esa parte los compañeros de Rias más Azazel , Luchifer , Michael con su escolta también estaban Odin junto a su escolta Rossweisse al llegar todos vieron a los dos dragones y se asusta al ver a Issei en aquel estado.

-¿Porque Issei esta así? Pregunta Asia mientras llora.

-Era la única manera de derrotar a su yo falso pero ahí diferencia aquella vez era esta parte maldita que lo controlo haciendo una imperfecta pero ahora el Juggernaut o sea la trasformación de Dragón dijo Vali.

-Pero los riegos siguen existiendo dijo Azazel.

-¿A que te refieres Azazel? pregunto Sirzech.

-Cuando un usuario de los Dragones utiliza el Juggernaut el acorta su vida sin importar si es perfecto o no dijo Azazel.

-¿Entonces Vali-san también le pasa esto? Pregunta Asia.

-Correcto responde Vali.

-Pero Issei lo sabe dijo Akeno con preocupación.

-De hecho fue el mismo quien me lo dijo mientras nuestros entrenamientos para el Balance Break y luego me lo confirmo cuando se despertó luego que Asia lo curo.

-¿Pero porque no nos dijiste nada? Pregunto Rias.

-Fue un pedido del mismo Issei dijo Azazel.

-Cuando Issei o cualquier portador de Dragón emplea el Juggernaut por momento consiguen un poder mayor al de 100 dioses pero esto le puede matar término de decir Azazel.

Luego de la conversa se ve a Issei yendo contra s el otro Dragón dándole un par de puños mientras el otro hacia lo mismo contra Issei generando un gran estruendo que hizo volar todo luego ambos comenzaron a largar él fue saliendo de los Dragones mientras el de Issei iba ganado más terreno y se iba contra el con una inmensa bola de Fuego(como la que Issei lanza desde su guante pero 10000 veces peor llamado Dragón Shot) mientras el otro hacia lo mismo mientras Issei a cada Segundo solo se escuchaba Boost(Es cuando hay incremento de poder) y la manda contra el Dragón Falso dañándolo severamente y luego siguiendo el ataque con puños muy fuerte y su poder cada vez destruía más el terreno hasta hacer otras de sus grandes Dragon Shot solo que esta era mucho más grande y la lanzo contra el mismo que quedo muerto luego Issei vuelve a la normalidad y se acerca al falso Issei y este le habla:

-Porque tú siempre tienes que ganar y yo ser derrotado porque tú eres el verdadero y yo el falso, yo hice todo lo que tu no tuviste coraje como declararte a Rias dijo en Desaparición el Issei Falso.

-No existe Issei Falso o verdadero somos las dos partes de la misma moneda yo el que temía y tú el que tenía coraje volvamos a ser de la misma forma como lo éramos antes de Loki a partir de ahora caminemos lado a lado como una misma persona para lo que viene dijo Issei mientras el falso se desvanecía y volvía con su original.

Terminado Issei se acercó a sus compañeros y conocidos lanzando un Dragon Shot y yendo al lado de Vali y los otros mientras los otros lo esquivaban y quedaban a la distancia.

-¿Qué haces Issei? dijo Rias.

-Atacando a mis enemigos dijo Issei.

-¿A qué te refieres? dijo Rias.

Luego la hermana de Koneko y Ophis se acercaron abrazándolo i dijeron

-Una de las condiciones de tu salvación era que Issei se uniera a nosotras como nuestro líder dijo Ophis.

-Pero me dijiste que me amabas Issei era mentira dijo Rias.

\- No lo era te amo pero es necesario que haga esto es por el bien de mis verdaderos padres y hermana y para que la verdadera paz reine dijo Issei.

-Explícate sobre aquel poder que descubrimos dentro de ti dijo Azazel.

-Es simple yo tengo más de 100 mil años dijo Issei.

-Eres anterior a la formación de las Razas Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios dijo Lucifer sorprendiendo a todos.

-Escuchen con mucha atención Ophis es mi hermana menor yo soy hijo de los dioses verdaderos estos dioses antiguamente existían 3 razas la de Demonios, Ángeles y a la que todos les tenía miedo los dioses y los ángeles caídos es solo una separación de los Ángeles todos el mundo le tenía miedo a los dioses no a estos dioses de pacotilla que ustedes conocen aquellos dioses tenían la sangre de Ángel y Demonio fueron los creadores de todo, los dos más poderosos Raichel y Ryan mis padre yo herede todo su poder y mi hermana apenas se queda atrás mío , nosotros quedaos en una especie de capullo ya que nuestro poder era inestable y luego nacimos yo en el mundo humano y mi hermana en el Inframundo también la Chaos Brigade es más vieja que yo fue una fundación hecha por mi padre y madre en ese tiempo era formada por los verdaderos dioses y era encargada de imponer la paz entre las razas dijo Issei.

Todos quedaron de boca abierta ante tal explicación mejor dicho estaban al borde del colapso pero Lucifer, Michael,Odin y Azazel pensaban que no podían dejarlo ser su líder porque le tomaron cariño principalmente y también porque si se libera todo su poder no habrá nada que lo pare .

-Por favor vuelve conmigo Issei te Amo dijo Llorando Rías mientras Issei preparaba su partida .

Pero Issei desaparece de la vista de todos y aparece enfrente de Rías dándole un beso apasionado y diciendo en su pido

-Yo también te amo como tú no sabes pero por quererte tanto es que hago lo que hago y también por él dijo Issei volviendo con sus compañeros pero Rias vio algo una lagrima cayendo.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos será en un guerra contra esta alianza dijo Issei desapareciendo.

-Todas las chicas fueron a ayudar a Rias que no dejaba de llorar pero luego se fueron con una Rias pensativa sobre que significaba lo que le había dicho.

Algunas horas después Rias se reunió con todas las chicas del club también las había llamado a Irina y Rossweisse para sorpresa de estas.

-Que es lo que sienten por Issei dijo Rias

Asia fue la primera en hablar:

-Yo lo amo siempre lo he hecho desde que el me encontró y salvo de mi vida miserable y siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo y me salvo y me acabe enamorando de él dijo Asia llorando de felicidad

La siguiente fue Xenovia

-El me acepto cuando nadie lo ha hecho después del mal y junto a la presidenta me dieron otra vida a la que les soy muy agradecida Yo lo amo totalmente Dijo Xenovia feliz

Luego hablo Akeno

-Siempre me gusto desde que entro por esa puerta me enseño un montón de cosas mientras yo le enseñaba a él como aprender amar y me salvo, me enseñó a amar mis alas de ángel caído por eso yo me enamore y lo Amos más que mi vida dijo Akeno .

La próxima fue Koneko

-Al principio creí que era un pervertido que lo es creí que era una mala persona y lo odie pero luego lo fui conociendo poco a poco hasta que hace poco me encontré con mi hermana el me protegió sin importarle su vida y me enseñó a amar mi poder maldito que por tanto tiempo odie por eso me Enamore locamente de ese Pervertido mi Pervertido dijo con una cara de ideas no muy santas.

Y ustedes Irina y Rossweisse que sienten por él dijo Rias .

Irina hablo

-Lo quiero como mi hermano después de todo me crie con el dijo Irina.

-La verdad dijo Rias.

-Bueno la vedad es que nos criamos juntos hasta la adolescencia y el siempre era un gran amigo había muchas chicas y chicos que me molestaban y el se metía en peleas solo para protegerme desde que teníamo años y el fue y es mi primer amor y el hombre que amo dijo Irina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y tu dijo Rias

Rossweisse hablo

-Siempre cuando escuche de él me parecio un chico pervertido del que mantenerme alejada seria pero al verlo batallar , confraternizarse con ustedes me di cuenta de que era un chico interesante y lo comencé a observar durante la batalla con Loki me di cuenta de su gran espíritu y cuando el Fenrir lo mordió y casi murió vi lo tanto que él les importaba y cuando a una de ustedes le pasa algo el queda revolado como con Asia por aquel maldito que te secuestro y como muchas de ustedes hicieron cuando el salió con Akeno lo seguí en toda su cita ,sentía las ganas incontrolables de ser yo o mejor dicho aparecer y robármelo pero el momento en que me enamore fue cuando él me conto lo que sentía luego que te secuestraron Rias yo me he enamorado de él dijo Rossweisse con un sonrojo durante casi todo el relato y luego una sonrisa que nadie se la apagaba .

-Bueno como ya todas saben él se ha ido pero me ha dicho que era para nuestro bien y que me amaba a mí y a él y también luego que me salvo antes de llegar a la batalla contra el falso hice el amor con Issei y lo que sospecho es que este embarazada dijo Rias mientras todas ponían Caras distintas unas de rabia otras de sorpresa o mejor dicho pensando (En medio de batalla se les ocurre hacer eso) y otra pensando el pene de Issei penetrándola.

-Es muy grande presidenta dijo Koneko con una cara pervertida.

-Lo es dijo Rias con sonrojo.

-Pero les propongo lo siguiente que nos hagamos muy fuerte y lo traigamos de vuelta y que el decía con quien quedarse con nosotras o con una porque existe una ley en el mundo que mi hermano me hablo que como Issei es de esta raza casi extinta pude hacer poligamia dijo Rias a lo que Todas Asintieron .

En la Chaos Brigade Issei había sido presentado como el nuevo líder a lo que a todos les encanto(Obiamete todos sabían quién verdaderamente era él y alguna chicas intentaron saltarle pero fueron paradas por su hermana )

-Bueno así será el entrenamiento aprenderás la magia de clonación para pode entrenar varias cosa luego de esto seguirás aprendiendo todas las magias de demonios ,ángel y ángel caído luego seguirás para las técnicas de todos los clanes existentes como el Senjutsu y otro mientras aumentas el poder de Dragón terminado esto te iras con las técnicas de nuestros padres que es casi el final y lo que nos tomara más tiempo será la habilidad más poderosa existente la de papa con la que creo todo es la habilidad o mejor dicho la Magia de la Creación que funciona atraes de la mente destruyes o creo lo que tu mente proyecta dijo Kani u luego comenzaron su entrenamiento.

9 meses después en el inframundo Ras había tenido a su hijo llamado de Issei Gromory que era igual a Issei solo obtuvo el temperamento de la madre.

4 meses más después nacen los hijos de kuroka y Kani con Issei la hija de Kuroka era muy parecido a la madre solo que nacido sin orejas y tenia el rostro del padre su nombre es Kirika y el de Kani tenía el cabello del padre el rostro de la madre o contrario a Kirika y era hombre se llamaba Gin.

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap espero que les allá gustado estoy comenzando a volver luego publicare un nuevo cap en el nuevo despertar que lo tengo por la mitad saludos hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro

Hola vuelvo a escribir en esta fic espero que les guste el capítulo saludos

Capítulo 1: El entrenamiento

Se pasaron 5 años y los tres hijos de Issei crecían, pero algo preocupaba en la casa Gremory (Rías dejo la academia y se mudó junto a su clan para criar a su hijo y entrenar para traer de vuelta a Issei), un cierto día cuando entrenaban hubo una pequeña explosión de magia, la energía era superior a la de un Rey Demonio, destruyo una pequeña parte de la mansión , era el hijo de Issei le habían crecido alas de demonio y ángel aunque solo tenía 3 años eso asusto mucho a Lord Gremory (padre de Rías) que consiguió ponerle un sello con el poder de los líderes de los clanes Phoenix , Gremory y Sitri con los 4 reyes demonio , luego de eso el chico no demostró ninguna señal de poder , algunas horas después se convocó a la alianza en el infierno y se les comunico del chico y de los poderes de Issei oficialmente.

Lord Gremory se pronuncio

-Si Issei vuelve tan poderoso, este niño será la única forma de pararlo-Dijo el patriarca del clan Gremory

A nadie le gustó la idea.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta con la fuerza, pero sin usar a su hijo, la única que puede decidir esto es Rías-Dijo Sirzech Lucifer.

-Mi hijo no será usado como un arma y mucho menos contra su padre-Dijo Rías golpeando una mesa.

-Pero le tenemos que enseñar a defenderse, así que Azazel, Nii-Sama y Michael le podrán enseñar a usar sus poderes como los tres más poderosos de cada raza-Pidió Rías.

Los tres aceptaron y así se termina la reunión, el mundo se estaba preparando para la guerra que se avecinaba, Akeno también estaba aprendiendo a usar correctamente sus poderes, inclusive los 4 Reyes Demonios, los 4 Arcángeles y el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel.

Ya con Issei este estaba terminado de pulir sus habilidades con las tres razas ya había aprendido técnicas de todo tipo y descubrió que una habilidad que le permitía desintegrar la ropa a las mujeres (ahora no recuerdo el nombre) después de un buen entrenamiento conseguía desintegrar personas sin duda era una técnica letal , ahora el iría a entrenar con verdaderos dios como era Zeus el Dios de loa Cielos que le enseño como contralar el elemento rayo(he decidido darle habilidades elementales espero que les guste la participación de los dioses griegos pero ellos en primer momento no tendrá ninguna participación fuera la de entrenar a Issei) y mejoro su técnica de combate también le dio consejos de como gobernar al ser él líder de los dioses , con Athena la Diosa de la Sabiduría aprendió o mejor dicho la diosa lo hizo estudiar millones de libros sobre estrategia e historia de las razas de los ancestros de sus padres hasta hoy , gracias a eso Issei se convirtió en un excelente estratega , luego fue Ares el Dios de la Guerra con este le enseño más tácticas de combate además del elemento tierra , luego fue Poseidón el Dios de los Mares con él aprendió a usar el elemento agua , luego Hermes el Dios Mensajero con el aprendió diversas formas de enviar mensajes además del elemento viento , el ultimo pero no menos importante fue Hades el dios del infierno que le enseño a usar el elemento fuego además de aumentar mucho sus capacidades músicas y darle una espada muy poderoso que sellaría su poder , su espada llamaba Hiruka( el nombre me lo invente) una Kami Slayer (Asesina de Dioses).

Se había pasado 15 años desde que Issei se había ido y no se sabía nada del grupo criminal.

Un cierto día luego de terminar su entrenamiento se decido ir al inframundo a ver a su hijo, Issei.

\- (Espero no encontrarme con las chicas o no creo que pueda volver)-Pensó, por un lado, quería verlas, pero por otro lado no.

Su hijo era su copia apenas aguanto las lágrimas al verlo, ese día era el día libre del chico de 14 que hoy estaba cumpliendo 14, nunca había sabido nada de su padre y cuando preguntaba su abuelo, tío y su madre principalmente lo evadía y luego ella quedaba triste, igual que las sirvientes de la misma, el sospechaba que su padre había muerto.

Un hombro encapuchado se le presenta se veía que tenía un gran poder mucho mayor al suyo o de cualquier ser que conociera, eso lo asusto, pero el también sentía algo cálido como si esa persona no lo quisiera lastimar, él se acero a ese hombre aun con un poco de miedo, el hombre al estar suficientemente cerca retira su capucha mostrando un rostro de un hombre adulto con su cabello pasando la atura de sus hombros, su rostro era muy parecido al suyo.

-Es bueno verte Issei-Dijo el hombre, estas palabras asustaron al chico.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto el chico.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, un antiguo conocido de tu madre Rías Gremory y de tu tío Sirzech Lucifer-Dijo el extraño.

-Eres un miembro de la alianza -Dijo el chico.

-Por lo contrario, soy el líder de la Chaos Brigade, pero ya fui aliado de ellos incluso salvé muchas veces a tu madre sacrificando mi vida en muchas ocasiones -Dijo Issei.

El chico se asusto estaba enfrente del ser más poderoso, un dios, aquel que amenazaba a todos sus seres queridos, el chico comenzó a correr hacia el extraño con una lanza de luz lanzándola en el pecho de su enemigo, pero ella desapareció antes de tocarlo , luego lanzo una llamarada negra clásica técnica de su madre pero esta lo golpeo pero no le hizo nada , luego unos círculos mágicos aparecieron y varios rayos cayeron sobre el hombre causando un gran estruendo , alertando a todos , Rías y sus sirvientes fueron corriendo también además de Ravel y Raiser pues todos ellos sabían que solo una persona conseguiría pasar seria Hyodo Issei.

-Te han entrenado, sospecho que Michael, Sirzech y Azazel-Sensei -Dijo Issei H (para referirme a los Issei de ahora en delante pondré la primera letra de su apellido por ejemplos Issei G. será Issei Gremory).

\- ¿Azazel-Sensei? -Pregunto el chico Gremory.

-Cuando yo servía a tu madre en la Tierra como su peón, lo conocí y el me entrene y ayude a desenvolver mi Sacred Gear e inicio el desenvolvimiento de mi Balance Breaker-Dijo Issei H.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al chico al saber que este hombre poseía una Sacred Gear

\- ¿Cuál es tu Sacred Gear? -Pregunto Issei G.

\- La Boster Gear, aunque eso no es ningún misterio para nadie-Dijo Issei.

-Entonces tu eres el portador del Dragón Rojo, increíble-Dijo el pequeño Issei.

Las palabras del chico hicieron sonreír un momento a Issei.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste de donde vienen tus poderes de Ángeles y Demonios siendo que tu madre es un demonio también porque tenemos el mismo nombre?

-Asumo que esto proviene de mi padre, pero siempre que pregunto me evaden -Dijo el chico sin querer a un completo desconocido a pesar de ser su enemigo.

De pronto llegan Rías y sus sirvientes con los dos miembros del clan Phoenix.

-No se lo digas Issei-Dijo Rías mientras lloraba.

-Issei tu eres inteligente, junta 2 + 2 -Dijo el Issei mayor mientras mostraba sus alas de Demonio y Ángel.

-Tu eres mi padre -Dijo Issei R. mientras algunas lágrimas caían, en ese momento llegaron Sirzech, Michael y Azazel.

Issei abraza al chico.

-Discúlpame por solo venir ahora, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo no te voy a obligar solo que no quiero que te envuelvas en esta Guerra, ellos allí te metieron esa batalla no es tuya-Hablo luego de soltar a su hijo.

El chico quedo pensativo de cierta forma su padre tenía razón porque él tenía que luchar en esta guerra.

Sirzech se pronunció.

-Mira lo que has hecho has desencadenado una Guerra, rompiste tus promesas -Dijo Sirzech.

-No he roto ninguna mi promesa fue proteger a Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno y Rías proteger a las mujeres que amo, respecto a la Guerra, este mundo está condenado a la destrucción, las razas solo se unieron porque hubo un enemigo que las amenazo sino se desencadenaría una Guerra entre las razas, el día en que habrá paz será el día en que tengan un solo gobernador -Dijo Issei.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras, pero en el fondo sabían que él tenía razón.

-La Guerra comenzara dentro de 2 meses en ese día vendré aquí y los que quieran irse conmigo podrán venir-Dijo Issei desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

Todos entraron en choque, pero la motivación de las chicas seguía la misma traer a Issei de vuelta.

En eso Ravel se le acerca a Rías

-Lo traeremos de vuelta-Dijo Ravel

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la chica del clan Phoenix

-Se preguntarán mi interés en Issei-Kun -Dijo Ravel, estas palabras confundieron más todavía a todos inclusive a su hermano.

-Yo tenía una sospecha y al ver a Issei así esta sospecha se me confirmo, estoy enamorada de Issei -Dijo Ravel, las chicas quedaron parcialmente sorprendidas.

\- Se supone que Issei es el enemigo, el me daño ¿Cómo paso esto Ravel? -Pregunta Raiser bastante enojado.

-No te debo explicaciones, pero a ellas sí, es que al ver la determinación y fuerza de voluntad de Issei al salvar a Rías quede pensando si estaba mal lo que él hacía y ahora me doy cuenta que lo que tu hacia Raiser, era lo incorrecto poco a poco me fui enamorando y deseaba que fuera yo a la que Issei protegiera de aquel mismo modo que las protege a ellas-Dijo Ravel.

Eso alegro a las chicas y dejo pensativo al pequeño Issei, su padre no parecía una mala persona y lo había dicho tenía sentido, él no le había mentido en lo absoluto pero lo que lo hizo cambiar de aquella persona alegre que Ravel describió a este ser lleno de rencor y odio, él quería descubrirlo.

-Quiero ayudarles a traer a Issei de vuelta-Dijo Ravel.

Las chicas sonrieron y aceptaron la ayuda de la chica.

Rías prosiguió a contarle toda la verdad sobre su padre desde el momento que se conocieron.

-Pero algo que no puedo entender es ¿Porque no podemos sentirlo? -Pregunto Sirzech.

-Yo creo que puedo responderlo, a kilómetros yo sentí su presencia mientras que ustedes no consiguieron ni sentir su presencia, cuando peleamos sentí que mi magia cambio a un tipo diferente muy parecida a la de él era un nivel totalmente diferente, sospecho que solo un dios puede sentir a otros-Dijo Issei G.

-Si las cosas son así no podremos verlo llegar y podrá asesinarnos sin siquiera lo veamos o sepamos que esta allí -Dijo Michael.

-A excepción de mí, pero hay otra cosa-Dijo Issei G.

Todos se asustaron.

-Habla hijo-Alcanzo a decir Rías.

-Es que el usaba un tipo de sello mágico de restricción puede tener varios motivos para usarlo, pero sospecho que su poder sea tan grande que no lo pueda controlar por eso usa aquellos sellos o también porque no quiere demostrar sus verdaderos poderes -Dijo Issei G.

Todos tenían una cara muy triste al saberlo algunos quedaron con una cara depresiva otros pensativos hasta donde llegan sus poderes pensaron las chicas que lo amaban.

Algunos días después en una sala se había reunido los líderes de los clanes Phoenix e Gremory, los 4 Satanes (gobernantes del infierno), los 4 Serafines (gobernantes de los cielos) y algunos de los de más alto rango de los Ángeles Caídos el gobernador Azazel, Baraquiel, Sariel y Tamiel.

Todos centraron su atención en Sirzech

-Nosotros somos algunos de los más poderosos de la alianza juntos debemos intentar detener a Hyodo Issei, pero esto puede costarnos la vida-Dijo Sirzech.

Todos asintieron confirmando lo dicho por Lucifer, ellos lo habían planeado a espaldas de todos especialmente del hijo de Issei, de Rías y sus sirvientas y cualquier otra persona que se importara con Issei.

En un lugar muy lejano llegada de Issei siendo ovacionado por toda la Chaos Brigade.

-Gracias, pero dentro de 2 meses comenzara la guerra prepárense -Dijo Issei retirándose a su cuarto.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado a todos saludos dejen sus opiniones si quieren que ya sea la pelea de los gobernadores vs Issei H. o si la quieren, más al final, también si quieren que el hijo de Issei se unan a él o si quieren que el batalle del lado de la alianza.


End file.
